


Pop

by KutziShiro



Series: El Viaje de Copperpot en MakoHaru [5]
Category: Free!
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 04:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14825087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KutziShiro/pseuds/KutziShiro
Summary: «No sabes cuanto te admiro, te aplaudo, te miro y te escucho también.».





	Pop

**Author's Note:**

> Título: Pop.
> 
> Serie: El Viaje de Copperpot en MakoHaru.
> 
> Fandom: Free!
> 
> Personajes: Nanase Haruka. Tachibana Makoto.
> 
> Género: Drama. Songfic. Romántico.
> 
> Advertencias: Ninguna.
> 
> Resumen: «No sabes cuanto te admiro, te aplaudo, te miro y te escucho también.».
> 
> Longitud: 2886 palabras.
> 
> Estado: Terminado.
> 
> Aclaración: Free!, novelas y animes, pertenecen a Koji Oji, Kyoto Animation y demás socios y derivados comerciales. No busco beneficio alguno al escribir y publicar esto más que el placer de hacerlo y la esperanza de que sea leído y guste. Fin.
> 
> Antecedentes: Estaba un día tranquilamente oyendo música cuando sonaron en mi reproductor algunas canciones de La Oreja de Van Gogh y sentí una fuerte inspiración MakoHaru con ella, así que me propuse escribir un one-shot o drabble por cada una de las canciones del disco El Viaje de Copperpot, uno por mes, a ver como nos va.
> 
> Nota: Tarde, terrible. Batallé con este one-shot, no sólo no se me ocurría una buena idea (ya tengo un fic donde uno de ellos canta además) sino que cuando la tuve la inspiración no me ayudaba u.u

Makoto Tachibana era un joven atractivo, talentoso y humilde, sumamente atlético capaz de desempeñarse exitosamente en cualquier deporte, lo que había contribuido a tener un cuerpo alto y que despertara pasiones; su amabilidad y sonrisa fácil sólo acrecentaba su popularidad. Pero también tendía a ser sumamente tímido, y esa timidez le hacía ocultar uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos: el canto. El único que sabía de eso era su mejor amigo, Haruka, que hasta le había acompañado a los karaokes en varias ocasiones, sólo ellos dos pues le ponía demasiado nervioso cantar frente a otras personas.

Secretamente Haruka pensaba que Makoto tenía la voz de un ángel y disfrutaba enormemente cada vez que Makoto cantaba para él, por qué sí, a Haruka le hacía sentir muy especial que Makoto sólo cantara para él, aunque supiera que era más por su timidez que otra cosa.

Ocurrió una vez que en un centro comercial Haruka encontró algo que le llamó la atención. Estaban por irse a la universidad en diferentes ciudades y se abastecían de artículos que necesitarían, pero Haruka iba a extrañar la voz de Makoto cantándole así que cuando vio un local de «graba tu propio disco» encontró la solución perfecta. Convencer a Makoto fue otro cantar pero aunque usó sus mejores métodos de persuasión la situación se le volteó.

—¿Por qué es tan importante que tengas una grabación mía? —preguntó Makoto, llevaban 10 minutos parados enfrente del local y hasta ahora lograba convencerlo.

Haruka se quedó boqueando sin poder responder, y la repentina intensa mirada de Makoto no ayudaba.

—¿Por qué Haru? —repitió con voz más seria pero una sonrisa suave.

Desde hace años había un estira y afloja entre ellos pero ninguno se atrevía a dar el paso, Makoto sintió que podía ser el momento, Haruka no pensó en nada, tenía la mente en blanco.

—¿Haru…? —el aludido recuperó el habla, y la habilidad de pensar.

—Yo… —Makoto no presionó con palabras pero no le quitaba los ojos de encima ni borró esa sonrisa— a mi… me gusta… oírte… —cada palabra le salía más baja pero Makoto pudo escucharle bien.

—Oh… no pensé que te gustara tanto —a Haruka le pareció que Makoto ya no estaba hablando precisamente de cantar.

—Me gusta… mucho… —lo miró con ojos grandes como de gato, suplicando que entendiera el doble sentido y no lo obligara a decirlo en voz alta, al menos no ahí.

Pero Makoto se agachó un poco y rosó sus labios, fue apenas un instante que hizo que Haruka contuviera el aliento, pero acabó rápidamente pues Makoto se separó antes de dejarlo reaccionar.

—Entonces vamos —dijo con una sonrisa radiante y ahora fue Haruka el arrastrado al local. Todavía tardó unos momentos en reaccionar y cuando lo hizo ya Makoto había elegido algunas canciones para grabar. Pudo ayudar a elegir otras, sus favoritas.

Lo observó desde afuera de la cabina anti-ruido, oyendo como el encargado cuidaba la grabación y soltaba comentarios sobre la buena voz de Makoto.

Poco más de una hora después terminaron, les entregaron dos copias del disco y pudieron irse.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó Makoto más tarde en casa de Haruka.

—¿Entonces qué? —preguntó a su vez organizando sus compras.

—Nos quedó una conversación pendiente —alargó la mano hasta tomar la de Haruka que se paralizó de nervios y lo miró a los ojos.

Como de costumbre se dijeron todo sin palabras y luego de unos momentos sus labios se unieron dulcemente.

· · ·

La universidad no era tan difícil como parecía, pero extrañaba increíblemente a Makoto, al menos tenía el disco que grabó y skype para verse los fines de semana.

Sin saberlo el hombre que grabó el disco se había quedado con una tercera copia y la había enviado a una disquera, era parte de su trabajo y una cláusula en las letras pequeñas del recibo que los clientes firmaban le autorizaba a hacerlo aun si los clientes no lo leían.

—Me llamaron de una disquera esta mañana —comunicó Makoto un sábado a través de la pantalla, Haruka dejó de picar las verduras para prestarle total atención.

—¿De una disquera?

Makoto había sonado inseguro pero emocionado a la vez, sin embargo para lo siguiente hubo un tono molesto.

—Al parecer el recibo de donde grabé el disco dice que autorizo a la empresa para hacer uso de las pistas… —Haruka frunció el ceño, ninguno lo había leído— así que como les gustó lo que hice lo enviaron a una disquera profesional —ahí estaba de nuevo la emoción— quieren que haga unas pruebas en la oficina local pero no sé… —y ahí estaba la inseguridad otra vez.

—Siempre te gustó cantar… —a Haruka no le hacía feliz la idea de compartir a Makoto ni de que otros oyeran su voz así… pero al mismo tiempo sabía que a Makoto le haría muy feliz que lo escucharan, aunque fuera sólo para unas pruebas.

—¿Y si no les gusta? —ahí estaba el miedo de Makoto a hacer el ridículo con un micrófono.

—Puedo acompañarte si quieres —eso le daría seguridad a Makoto, que no lo había dicho pero Haruka estaba seguro de que Makoto quería hacerlo pero no se atrevía.

—Eso sería una gran imposición —no quería que Haruka descuidara sus obligaciones por que tuviera miedo.

—Pronto será la Golden Week, si consigues una cita para esos días no habrá problema.

—Es cierto Haru —Makoto empezaba a sonar aliviado y convencido.

Ahora sólo quedaba saber si la disquera querría hacer pruebas en la Golden Week.

Ni siquiera le preguntó a Makoto si quería tomarse eso en serio y aspirar a algo profesional, ya sabía la respuesta.

· · ·

Sorprendentemente la fecha que Makoto propuso fue aceptada, también que llevara un acompañante. Haruka se trasladó con suficiente tiempo como para disfrutar un par de días juntos, ayudarle a ensayar y calmar sus nervios.

Arribaron puntualmente al estudio, se llevaron a cabo las presentaciones de rigor y les explicaron cómo se llevaría a cabo la prueba: tenían algunas canciones inéditas de las cuales le mostrarían a Makoto únicamente la melodía mientras el compositor le explicaba cómo debía entrar la letra, la entonación y los tiempos, ensayarían un poco y luego pasarían a la cabina donde Makoto intentaría cantar con el micrófono, muy parecido a lo que hizo en el local amateur con la diferencia de que esta era una canción totalmente nueva. Le tuvieron bastante paciencia cuando se dieron cuenta de lo nervioso que se ponía, y le aseguraron que no había problema si no quedaba a la primera, añadieron que las grabaciones profesionales tenían muchos ensayos, pruebas y errores, con eso Makoto pudo tranquilizarse lo suficiente para hacer el intento sin tartamudear.

Invirtieron varias horas, a Haruka le sorprendió bastante pero supuso que era algo bueno, si a los primeros intentos no les hubiera gustado ya lo hubieran despachado, o eso pensaba, además al estar fuera de la cabina, junto con los hombres en la consola, podía oír los comentarios positivos que hacían, también los negativos pero estos iban más encaminados a su falta de experiencia y a lo que podían mejorar.

—Creo que tenemos algo bueno aquí pero todavía necesitamos unos ensayos más, por lo pronto pudimos grabar una canción completa con la que podemos negociar para que los de arriba para seguir trabajando contigo —explicó al final del día Sawamura-san, quien podría ser el manager si Makoto si finalmente decidían lanzarlo.

Makoto, emocionado y nervioso, sólo atinó a hacer torpes afirmaciones y a esperar lo mejor.

Una semana después de eso, con las pequeñas vacaciones terminadas, llamaron a Makoto para darle la buena noticia de que a los jefes de la disquera les había gustado y que querían seguir trabajando en él. El padre de Makoto se trasladó para apoyar a su hijo en las negociaciones y la firma del contrato, ya que todavía no cumplía 20 seguía dependiendo legalmente de que sus padres le permitieran embarcarse en eso.

Grabar un disco y lanzarlo al mercado tomaría varios meses, el cronograma le permitiría seguir estudiando y eso alargaría las cosas, Makoto puso todo su empeño en cumplir con la escuela y las grabaciones, se complicó un poco cuando llegaron las sesiones de fotos pues seguía sintiendo pánico escénico, pero después vendrían las entrevistas para radio, revistas y, si llegaba lejos, para la televisión, se decía a sí mismo que todo eso lo preparaba para cantar frente a un público.

Haruka volvió a visitarlo cuando llegaron las vacaciones de verano y para el personal de la disquera quedó bastante claro el tipo de relación que mantenían, pero no dijeron nada.

Para las vacaciones de invierno ya habían lanzado el primer sencillo que estaba escalando rápidamente en las listas de popularidad, la fotografía de Makoto en la web de la disquera ya contaba con miles de descargas y las reproducciones en las diversas plataformas digitales eran cientos de miles y en aumento.

Había una junta para planear el siguiente paso, querían estrenar el siguiente sencillo en un par de meses y para eso querían que Makoto fuera a una entrevista en la radio y firmara posters con su fotografía para que la estación de radio los regalara.

Makoto llegó a la disquera acompañado de Haruka que aprovechó el receso de invierno para visitarlo, estaba feliz por Makoto pero cada vez hablaban menos así que no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad. En la recepción había un pequeño grupo de chicas preguntando por Makoto pero éste llevaba gafas oscuras y gorra, aun así tuvieron que escabullirse rápidamente antes de que lo reconocieran. Sawamura insistía en que era bueno que dejara que esas fans convivieran un poco con él pero Makoto siempre terminaba incómodo y acompañado por Haruka prefirió poner toda la distancia posible.

Haruka tuvo que esperar afuera de la sala de juntas pero después podrían tener una cita en forma así que fue paciente. Bastante paciente pues la dichosa junta se alargó.

—¿Terminamos? —preguntó Makoto luego del último punto en la bitácora, normalmente era muy tranquilo pero ahora estaba ansioso por tener a su novio esperando fuera.

Los hombres en la sala se miraron un momento.

—De hecho Makoto-kun, queríamos comentarte otra cosa —empezó Sawamura.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Makoto extrañado por su tono cauteloso.

El subdirector estaba presente y fue quien tomó la palabra.

—Verás… nos hemos dado cuenta de que tu relación con Nanase-kun es… particular —a Makoto no le gustó como dijo «particular» pero lo dejó continuar— y no tenemos problemas con eso, pero como una estrella en ascenso debes entender que la sociedad espera… otra cosa, no estamos pidiéndote que salgas con chicas o te vamos a imponer una novia, no, pero sí te pediremos que sean más discretos de lo que ya son, Nanase-kun no puede acompañarte a la disquera ni a los eventos, pero en tus días libres podrás hacer lo que quieras, siempre que sea con cuidado.

Makoto tenía la boca abierta ¿era en serio?

—¿Qué…?

—Sabemos que es una gran imposición —interrumpió Sawamura antes de que Makoto los mandara por un tubo— pero créeme, es por tu privacidad, muchos artistas toman precauciones para evitar que molesten a sus familias o parejas, y tú no quieres que molesten a tu novio ¿verdad?

—No pero…

—Piénsalo Makoto-kun, no sólo es por ti, también es por él…

Makoto protestó, o lo intentó pues a cada intento venían más y más palabras afables, empáticas, comprensivas y sobre todo persuasivas.

Lo que pintaba para ser un agradable día con su novio terminó siendo un rato tenso. Makoto tuvo que decirle a Haruka lo que había hablado con la disquera sobre su relación y el enfado de Haruka fue evidente.

—No me piden que terminemos, sólo que tengamos más cuidado cuando nos veamos.

—Y que nos veamos menos…

—Podemos hacerlo Haru, y cuando sea famoso le diré a todos y ellos tendrán que elegir entre dejarnos o que me vaya a otra disquera donde nos dejen… y si no me vuelvo famoso… bueno, será más fácil, sólo renunciaré.

Paciencia, era todo lo que Makoto le pedía, así que Haruka aceptó y el día en que tuvo que volver a la ciudad donde estudiaba lo abrazó como si nunca más fueran a verse.

Lo primero que hizo Haruka al volver a su departamento fue inscribirse al naciente club de fans de Makoto.

El segundo sencillo tuvo un éxito increíble y para cuando finalmente salió el disco se vendió como pan caliente, tanto físico como digital.

Makoto apenas podía con la escuela, el trabajo y los nuevos acosos, algún día averiguaría cómo se difundió su dirección pero para la siguiente primavera tuvo que mudarse y la disquera fue muy cuidadosa con la discreción, después de todo cuidar el desempeño escolar de Makoto era uno de los acuerdos en el contrato.

Apenas tenía tiempo para visitar a su familia en casa, y para poder ver a Haruka éste tuvo que trasladarse a la casa Tachibana en algunas fechas para evitar sospechas.

Su primera gira fue pequeña, durante unas vacaciones de verano, así que la idea de ver a su familia o a Haruka tuvo que ser descartada de inmediato. Para uno de sus cumpleaños la disquera se las arregló para trasladar a su familia en secreto y hacerle una amena reunión, pero no hicieron lo mismo con Haruka.

Un día Makoto miró el calendario y se dio cuenta que ya eran más de dos años que no veía a Haruka, siempre que lo intentaba había algún compromiso, o había paparazzis tras él, o estaba demasiado cansado. Haruka esperaba siempre a que le dijera que era oportuno verse, y los mensajes y breves llamadas ya no le eran suficientes, lo extrañaba y trataba de alentarse diciéndose que pronto le daría solución, después de todo su popularidad seguía creciendo.

Haruka por su parte lo añoraba, y no ayudaba que cada vez era más fácil verlo en la calle u oírlo en la radio, sus compañeras de clase pasaban tarareando sus canciones. Como era miembro del club oficial le llegaban las novedades de primera mano y gracias a ello se enteraró de un pequeño concierto que daría en la ciudad vecina de donde vivía, hace ya unas semanas que no tenía contacto con su novio así que no le sorprendió que no le dijera del calendario nuevo.

No lo pensó, de inmediato compró un boleto.

El concierto estaba pensado para reunir poca gente, casi como un _unplugged_ , y era algo así como un evento especial para los miembros del club de fans, por su fidelidad desde un inicio. Haruka no planeaba acercarse, ni tratar de hacerse notar, sólo quería verlo. Tampoco le dijo a Makoto, no quería hacerse ideas que al final no podrían cumplirse.

Cuando Makoto supo de lo cerca que estaría de Haruka pensó en lo fácil que sería escaparse a verlo pero tampoco dijo nada por las pocas probabilidades que había de lograrlo.

El día del concierto Haruka se arregló especialmente, aún si las posibilidades de que se vieran fueran nulas. Tenía un buen lugar, no de los mejores pues su economía no se lo permitió pero al menos podría verlo sin problema alguno.

Makoto salió al escenario y a Haruka se le fue el aliento, estaba tan guapo y lucía tan seguro y sexy que sintió celos quemándole de pensar en todas esas otras personas que lo miraban y lo oían cantar, pero al mismo tiempo estaba tan embelesado que ignoró los celos. No aplaudió ni gritó como los demás, toda su energía estaba en mirar y grabarse en su cerebro cada detalle del evento.

Con los reflectores dándole prácticamente en la cara Makoto no pudo ver al público a detalle, y los nervios no le ayudaban, prefería imaginar que no había nadie para evitar que el pánico le invadiera.

Canción tras canción el corazón de Haruka saltaba, era muy diferente oírlo en la radio, o con el disco que atesoraba, o cuando iban al karaoke y era sólo para él; en vivo y preparado era toda una experiencia, no sólo era su voz, eran la luces, era cómo se movía en el escenario, como bailaba, como sonreía, incluso como agradecía por haber ido a verlo.

El concierto terminó demasiado rápido para Haruka y le costó trabajo separarse del asiento para irse, y fue de los últimos en hacerlo, las piernas le quemaban por ir al escenario, en su garganta el nombre de su amado quería salir a viva voz, pero había gente todavía y tenía miedo de arruinarlo. Sólo se movió cuando Makoto desapareció tras bambalinas.

Paciencia, Makoto le pidió paciencia y un día no iban a esconderse.

Pero Makoto había dejado una chaqueta en el escenario y volvió por ella en lugar de dejar que el personal lo hiciera. Tomó la prenda y recorrió el lugar con la mirada, gracias a las luces podía ver ya el lugar a detalle, pero lo que captó su atención fue una figura masculina que iba saliendo con los últimos. Una figura que reconocería en cualquier lugar y situación.

No pensó en la gente que pudiera verle, o en que Sawamura le miraba tras bambalinas esperándole, al diablo la paciencia. Sus piernas se movieron solas impulsadas por el único pensamiento en su mente: tomar a Haruka entre sus brazos y besarlo hasta cansarse. Salió corriendo tras él.

—¡Haru!

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.


End file.
